


On Beginnings

by CelestialArcadia



Series: SOSH Guess the Author Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Good Omens, Relationship Study, Romantic Fluff, a bit of bants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: Crowley spends an afternoon in quiet reflection. Or something. It's all Aziraphale's fault. (That's not a bad thing.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: SOSH Guess the Author Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #01 "You started it"





	On Beginnings

It was a position they'd found themselves in rather often lately. Aziraphale sat at one end of the couch in the bookshop re-reading one of his old reliable favorites. Crowley lay across the sofa, his head positioned in Aziraphale's lap. (They also found themselves with the positions reversed sometimes too, but that's for another day.) Often Crowley would sleep, taking full advantage of being able to relax like he so rarely could in the past. Other times he would play on his phone, usually managing not to drop it on his face. Sometimes he simply relished the tactile sensation of Aziraphale's body, pressing his face against soft belly and thighs.

Crowley wasn't really doing any of those today, though. He stared at nothing with a pensive look on his face and his arms crossed. Aziraphale probably would have been worried if he hadn't been so engrossed in his story.

"You started it," Crowley suddenly stated matter-of-factly, startling Aziraphale out of his book.

Aziraphale, unaware of _anything_ having been started, let alone by him, didn't know how to respond.

"This thing," Crowley attempted to clarify, accompanied by arm motions that didn't clarify anything (but did nearly smack Aziraphale in the face). "All of it. Us."

"I started...us…?" Aziraphale asked.

"Well. I mean, if you wanna get _technical_ about it, there's God, Creation and whatnot. But that's just the backstory, isn't it. Where it _really_ started was with that bloody sword of yours."

"My—the _flaming_ sword? The one I gave to Adam and Eve?"

"You were so worried that you'd done the wrong thing, yeah?"

Aziraphale went a bit red. He was a different angel then, he thought, but he was the same in many ways. " _Well_ , I—"

"No no no, hold on a bit. Let me finish."

Aziraphale let Crowley finish.

"See, I don't remember much of Heaven, but I remember a bit. And I met a few other angels over the years. And there was the whole bit with your trial. Angels don't worry about whether what they do is right or wrong; they think what they do is right _because_ they're angels. That's the big difference between you and the rest of 'em. That's what—what fascinated me, back then."

Crowley waited for a response which did not come.

"...I'm finished now, angel."

The silence lasted a bit longer before Aziraphale finally chipped in with, "You're rather open today, dearest."

Turning away from Aziraphale with a blush on his face, Crowley responded, "Don't get used to it. Just been doin' some thinking lately."

"Oh, today really is special, isn't it? If it's got you _thinking_ for once." If Crowley had been able to see Aziraphale's expression, he'd see a light, mischievous smile, with just a bit of a twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up, angel, I didn't ask," Crowley grumbled, undermining his own words by turning back towards Aziraphale and wrapping his arms around his waist.


End file.
